


Darkness of Ideals

by Reshiramu



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Character Study, Dreaming, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It gets a little philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshiramu/pseuds/Reshiramu
Summary: The darkness Zekrom knows is a storm born from wills and hopes. Perhaps, the power of ideals would electrify the world over.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748860
Kudos: 3





	Darkness of Ideals

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes: 4. Dark

Zekrom was a divine creature, remembered as a lost deity. They had been born as the counterpart to Reshiram, the other half of a soul ripped apart. They were born to war. But they didn't manage to fight long - the pure rage of Truth ensured that. Blood painted the world. Zekrom's blood. Human blood. Pokémon blood. Even if they'd struck out, wounding Reshiram with a dying breath… it was still failure.

But those born to endless dark find that the darkness nurtures their dreams. Provides a shadow to hide them. For over their ages of sleep, Zekrom dreamed, and in their dreams they heard desperate wishes and a thousand voices. The countless nights, all shot through with mortal _hope._ Ideals. And in those dreams, Zekrom made a thousand promises, seeking to soothe a thousand souls.

In the darkness of nights, when people dreamt, they met a divine dragon. In their waking moments, a surge of electrifying _might_ urged them on. Lofty goals. That spark whispered to them, told them of what they could achieve. Alone, mortals were swept away - but with their own will, they walked on through the dark. And they created, shaped, reshaped their dreams. Changing the world.

Hope. Fight. Strive. Those were the words Zekrom promised. And when mortals forged their own fates, it was the night that tempered them. After all - to change the world, one must walk into the unknown.

  
  


Face the unknown, and one faced themself. Face yourself, and you see your deepest desires. With the power of those desires, you could change the world. That was their oath. That was the will they had been imparted all those eons ago.

And so they spent eternity dreaming. They wandered the dreams that formed their will and Reshiram's. They witnessed terrible beauty and welcoming horror, for that was the nature of all worlds. Where there is light - there must always be darkness as well. And they, the divine darkness, were not merely a monster; the divine light was no benevolent creature. They were, and they sought to be.

For all that time, Zekrom set themself as Reshiram's diametric opposite. They loved, just as powerfully as Reshiram's pure hatred. Divine love can be just as chaotic as fervent hate - just as dangerous. But they, who were born to endless night, sought to love mortals by letting them reach their potential. Even if some failed, if some gave up hope - others might well succeed. They might change their lives. And it might well make amends for Zekrom's failures all those eons ago.


End file.
